The Legend of Flonne  Twilight Princess
by Xesene
Summary: Laharl as Link. Flonne as Princess Zelda. Etna as Midna. Same story with twists and a new flavor. In Laharl's PoV. Has curseing Beware. and bah bah bah.
1. Cast List

The Legend of Flonne: Twilight Princess

Cast

Cast: Main Characters:

Link: Laharl (age 20)

Midna: Etna (age 56 looks 21 when turn back to normal)

Zelda: Flonne (age 19)

Ganondorf: Vulcanus (age?)

Zant: Vyers a.k.a. Mid Boss (age 1?)

Cast: Side characters:

Ilia: Jennifer (age 23)

Epona: Dolla (age 6) *

Mayor Bo: Caption Gordon (age 45)

Beth: Miku Hatsune (age 16) %

Colin: Aramis (age 8)

Malo: Cody (age 4) *

Talo: Delos (age 8) *

Princess Agitha: Teto Kasane (age 15) %

Telma: Tsunade (age 35) %

Postman: Naruto (age 20) %

Rest to be decided later!

* are my own characters

% are characters from somewhere else


	2. Ch1 The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Xesene: I will be having this in Laharl's point of view. Don't worry the personality are twist a bit but still the same.

On with the story!

The light breeze blew across my face as I took a reed that was planted next to me and press it to my lip. A sweet melody soon came after as I blew a teenager and two kids place themselves in front of my tree like house. The Teenager stared at me as I continued to play. Her teal gem like eyes bore into my crimson red ones; I look away and at the two children.

The taller of the two is Delos his hot purple hair spike up toward the sky because, as he told a hundred times, he never brushes it. He and other kid, Cody, had pinkish orange eyes; and the Cody had a darker shade of purple then his brother.

I stop my little song because I hate it when people listen to it, I mean come on! I'm not that good! Why listen? To bad for me that these kids always hang around me… why? Why me? I asked the three all powerful goddess.

"Hey Laharl, that was an awesome song!" The teenager, Miku, said to me with her teal soft pigtails bouncing from her nodding an approval. "Why don't you keep playing?" ask Delos. "You're still using weeds to make music?" ask Cody.

I jump off from where I was sitting and landed in a crouch position so I was eye level with Cody. "I thought you knew I don't have the kind of rubies to get anything better then a weed…" I hiss at him with my blue bangs falling into my eyes.

Cody took three steps back and turns his head away from me, that's what you get for saying the same stupid question every time you see me play a reed. I think out of the three of them, I hate you the most, "Hey Laharl." I may want to rethink that.

I look up to Miku's smiling face, "You could always work at my parents shop if you need more rubies." A light blush colored her cheeks. I stood up to be a good head taller then her and replied, "I already have a job at the ranch," crossing my arms, "and aren't _you _helping out your parents for extra rubies?"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression instead of her usual perky bossy self. I rolled my red eyes at her and said, "If your parents _already_ have a worker why would they need to hire another? Then they'd have to get give more rubies away." After a few more seconds she said, "Oh I get it! But I could always quit and let you have it."

I face planted with Delos and Cody, before I could say anything Cody did, "Laharl, already has a job that pays more then your job…" Miku stared at him then her eyes went to me and said, "Oh… a sorry Laharl." Miku then started to bounce on her toes. I nodded then stood up once again and look at Delos who looks at me as if I'm some type of hero.

"Yes?" I asked him, but before he could say anything Foley who has fox orange hair and leaf green eyes came out and yell at me. "Laharl I need to have a word with you!"

My stomach turns to knots when he needed to have a word with me it was always bad and takes all day to lecture me.

I continue to stand there feet planted to the ground even as Delos and Cody went up to see what I did this time. While Miku place her hand on my shoulder telling me it is probably nothing. I didn't have the breath to tell her off so I just stood there like the idiot I am.

Then Foley shook his head at the two boys then yell at me, "Laharl your not in trouble," _I'm in trouble_ "Now follow me I have a request for you," _it's worse then I thought._ "Ok…" I said then Miku smile at me and pull me toward him.

As soon as we came up, she smile again, and ran back to Cody and Delos who were staring at me probability thinking _he's screw…_ "Yes? What is it?" I asked. But he just said "follow me," then started to walk toward the river I had choice but to follow. Knowing I probably needed a fast get away I took the rains of my best friend Dolla, with a black shiny coat, a white soft main, a white star on her forehead, and the undying loyalty to me, she was the perfect horse for me.

After walking past the spring, over the bridge, and walking into a dark cave we came across another spring where Foley sat down and look at me. "Here have a seat next to me." I sat down next to him and ask, "Foley whatever I did I'm sorry, now why are we here?"

He sighs and said, "Your not in trouble I just have a request for you." I looked at him and said, "Well shoot, what you want?" Foley looks at me then stares to the spring's waterfall the twilight made it have an orange glow then said, "Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

I gave him 'are you crazy' look but he continues, "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…" I was about to say repose but he cut me off, "The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the **hour of twilight**…"

I wait for him to say something else and after about a few moments he spoke again, "But enough talk of sadness I forgot to tell you why I brought you here." I smirk, "Yeah now about the request."

He sighed, "I supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow…" My smirk grew, "Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but… would you go in my stead?" I took a breath and said, "It sounds as if I get to be a delivery boy."

"You have never been to Hyrule, right?" I look at him my smirk now gone and said, "No I hadn't ever been on the other side of this forest." Foley had a sad look in his eyes, "In the Kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle town," _Classic name for a town around a castle, _"a community far bigger than our little village…"

"… And far bigger then Hyrule is the rest of the world the goddess created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes." I thought it sound like a great quest even if it just a delivery. "It's sounds great I'll do it, though you owe me now." Foley laugh and hauled himself up, "I know… It is getting late… We should head back to the village. I will talk to Mayor Gordon about this matter." With that said we both got up and began our way back.

As we came back across the bridge, he locks up the fence. We share a joke or two about how the Mayor thinks he's all that. As soon as we came back, there was his son, Aramis, who was really a fan for me because when he was lost I found he and brought him back home, been looking up to me ever sense. His Pinkish eyes smiled at his dad then at me while his pink hair blew and moved in the breeze. Next to him was Foley's wife, Honey, who smiled sweetly at me.

Even though Honey was really pregnant her curly pink hair and peachy sweet face was very pretty, then Foley, Honey, and Aramis left together. I yawn and walk over to the best friend I will ever have, Dolla, ran my fingers through her soft main and gave her a quick pat, and went inside for a quick nap.

"Hey! Laharl! You there?" My eyes shot open and I went to my over looking widow,

"Hey Boss!" I shouted back at him sheepishly. "It's time to herd the goats!" I Smiled and scratch the back of my head, "Sorry I'll get right to it!"

I start to climb down the latter and open the door to see him, "Hey, where's Dolla?" I gave him a puzzled look and turn my head toward where Dolla supposed to be, she wasn't there. "Jennifer…" I whispered. "Don't worry I be at the ranch soon. I know where she is." He nodded and started to make his way into town.

I took the other path, from where I was earlier with Foley and made my way the sprit spring where I knew she would be. When I reach it to find her, Jennifer, the girl I grew up with her blonde hair glowing in the twilight, her baby blue eyes turn to be and smiled as she said, "Hello, Harley. I washed Dolla for you." I smiled, "Thanks- wait, wait a minute!" I turn red and said, "Stop calling me Harley, Jennifer! I hate that nickname!"

Jennifer giggled at my out burst, "Oh come Harley, and I just feel like your growing up to fast." I glared at her, "I'm already 20 I suppose to be grown up." She smile, "Suppose to be is correct…" I blushed _why does she always do this to me?_

"Hey Harley?" I grunted, "could you play the reed that, Dolla likes? I tried to play it for Dolla, but I just can't seem to play it the way you can. Please sugar and cheery sauce on top, please Harley?" I rolled my eyes and ignored her three year old childish voice. I walk over to the reeds in which I played Dolla song all. I press it against my lips and blew a soft sweet tune. After a few seconds Dolla ran up to me and start kiss or chewing on my head apart from the two long strands of my hair that I refuse to cut.

Jennifer giggled and said, "A sweet melody coming from a cute little boy is just adorable! And Dolla just loves it as much as I do. Well, she's all prettied up, so I suppose you can ride her back. But please don't push her too much, ok Harley?" I twisted inside her nic name once again. "Yeah will do… Mom."

Jennifer smiled and shock her head, "I'll be making diner tonight so make sure to wash your hands before you come home sweetie!" _Ouch hurt my pride much? _"Can I really have dinner at your house?" I asked sweetly which I only did when I wanted something. Jennifer smiled and said, "Only if you want to rehear my dad, the honorable Mayor Gordon, tell you another fake story that never happen."

I then remember why in the first place stop going to Jennifer's house for dinner, which I listen to was the most unrealistic, stupidest fish I ever heard. I mean how can anyone, I repeat, anyone catch a Zora, with their bare hands, hold their breath for over an hour, and then get invited to a royal Zora feast; because he caught the fast Zora around. That doesn't happen!

I looked to Jennifer and before I could say anything she said, "Harley, you better get moving or your boss will get on your case." I got pale and before I could even think I had Dolla moving as fast as she could through town.

"Hey watch it!" shouted Miku's mom. "In a hurry!" Is all I could say and all my brain could think of in the time frame that I had. "Oh Laharl! Did you hear about when I, Mayor-" said Mayor Gordon before I cut him off with "Yes!" I said as I almost ran over Mayor Gordon and secretly I wished I did run him over, _Damn it I'm going to be late._

I race until I got their, my worksite… a goat ranch. Or a least I think It' a goat ranch, the goats are like blackish gray cows that are thinner, hairier, and fast. And I understand why they have horns, I mean aren't horns just made poking or killing something? Then why are their horns cured inward like a circle? Whatever there's my oh so friendly boss, who's giving me a dirty look.

I tried giving an innocent look, "umm… sorry I'm late I got side track." My boss gave a grin, "Don't we all form now and then, I heard from Foley you won't be here for a few weeks am I correct?" I lowered my eyes and nodded. "It's alright boy! You know you're like the son I always wanted, scratch the blue hair and the red eyes part though." I rolled my eyes. I always got teased as a kid because of those features he said and before anyone knew me they all called me a demon.

"Anyways these goats have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word a say." I grin. "Now don't get a big head I don't pay you for that, I pay you for herding the goats in and out with Dolla as your lead. Now we've been wasting time and the suns setting, so are you ready?" I smirk and crossed my arms and spoke with pride when I said, "When aren't I ready?"

"Alright, but don't get too cocky yet, now go and herb these bad goats into the barn already!" I kick Dolla in the sides, "Let the games begin!" with that I began charging Dolla to three goats eating grass lazily. "HEY!" I Shouted which I think scares them, why else they run? The three goats made a loop and was heading for the barn and started to slow down then I screamed, "GET IN THEIR YOU PIGS!" They ran as if their lives depended on it, I love teasing the goat, cow things.

All went well until I had one more goat to herd into the barn, and this goat was a pain in the ass. It would not get into the fucking barn! What the hell! I began screaming at in the crazy until, it turn, flash red, and charge at me. I got thrown off Dolla, I heard my boss laughing at me and saying, "Having trouble there Laharl?"

I wanted to say, "You try doing this!" but I knew if I did then I would lose my job. I glared at the goat who glared back… It was war. I stood up and dug my feet into the earth. This goat is going down. I goat started counting and I began to tense up; then after a minute of counting/tensing the goat charge.

My hands were put in front of me as the goat came closer; both of us trying to get into each others mind. When the goat came in contact I grab its horns, sure it push me back a foot or two, I then grin as I flip the goats onto it's back. _Ha I win, take that bitch! _The goats then pick itself up. I slap it's but, don't think naughty thoughts, and it ran like it had mad cow disease into the barn.

Dolla rub the back of my neck, which was kind of hard due to my dirty white scarf being there. My boss walks up to me and said, "You sure showed that goat whose boss." I grin and looked at him, "You?" We both had a laugh about that for about 3 minutes. "Well anyway, thanks for doing your job Laharl, Dolla. I can cover everything tomorrow so why don't you have fun like the rest of the kids your age?" I rolled my eyes, "You do know that I'm 20, remember?" He smirks and said, "Then you should act like it."

I frown at him, "So I take it you don't want to practice with the fences today?" I smile cutely like how Jennifer taught me when I was a kid, "Of I would want jump the fences! Why even ask?" He then patted me on the back, "That's the sprit now help me set it up."

I groan, more work.

After the pining up fences and closing and all that stuff that takes so fucking long to do I was finally done! "Alright I going to go to dinner now have fun Laharl." said my boss as he started walking home. I have about an hour and a half of sun light left so I better enjoy it.

Each run, each breath of fresh air as Dolla jump over and over the fences gracefully it was so wonderfully and it was the only time I really had any alone time with Dolla. We were a great team and she when always run at the perfect speed just enough to jump over the poorly set up sticks.

Each jump brought back memories of how I got here. I believe I was 6… 7 years old? I can't remember. All there is that I do remember is how Foley pick me up and ask me where my parents were. I remember say, "What parents?" and him giving me a funny look.

"Your mom and dad little one where are they and how did you get here?" He asked me. I think I then said, "Mom and dad? Who are these people you speak of?" He then, I think, shook his head and asked, "Who takes care of you?" I know, I then said, "I take care of myself."

Foley then looked at me with wide eyes, and then asked me what my name was. I said, "Laharl."

Shacking myself awake from all these thoughts of childhood I then thought, _I never left this place once. Will I never remember where I came form?_ Dolla jump over another fence I pulled on her rains to stop her from jumping over more fence. I climb down off her back and looked at her.

"Dolla, you think we will also have our lives always like this? Easy work, easy money, same stupid kids, and this life of being cooped up here? Same thing every day, same thing every year? It seems boring to me." Dolla snorted in agreement. "Maybe if we move to a different village we'll have more action?" Dolla shook her head. "Yeah I guess I do like where we live but we need something to happen. Something that will change my life."

I then remember what Foley said to me. I smirk, "Even if it's just a delivery I'll make it worth something." Dolla pranced and pull on one of the two tails attach to my head say, "Play with me, Laharl!" I then pulled on her hair returning myself that a game had begun.

Even as I played with Dolla well into the night, I would have never had guess what fate had in store for me.

A new game has begun.

Xesene: Well here's the first chapter if you like it you better tell me because I won't put another chapter up until you do.

Oh and if you have any idea's of character or events that I should put in this story please tell me!

P.S.- Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
